


Alfred and Tea

by maaark



Series: That future AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, They're happy here because they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaark/pseuds/maaark
Summary: Jason. Tim. Alfred. Tea. And Gossip.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: That future AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Alfred and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is longer than I expected. This is not betaed so I'll probably edit this when I'm more awake.and remember this is an AU.

‘Nothing’s gonna stop us now~’ Jason hums the rest of the tune as he sets the kettle down on the stove to heat up. They finally got back from shopping and couldn’t be more excited as Alfred was stopping by before he went on his vacation. Tim was putting away their shopping when Jason thought to ask, ‘Hey Tim, you think Alfie will like this green tea variant we got on our last trip to Shanghai?’ He looks back to find Tim just entering the kitchen.

‘I think he’ll like it, he’s been enjoying the different teas we’ve been collecting so far.’ As Tim finishes his sentence, the doorbell rings.

Tim and Jason hurry over to the door to welcome their guest. Alfred Pennyworth looks good as ever even with a little more lines in his face and a less formal attire. The two greet him with enthusiastic hugs and hearty hellos.

‘My boys, it’s so very nice to see both of you again’ Alfred chuckles as he holds the two men in front of him at arms length to take a better look. ‘It does this old man’s heart to see you two so healthy and happy.’

‘Come in, Alfie we got this new tea you have to try. Jason swears by it ever since he tasted it in Shanghai.’ Tim says as Jason helps Alfred with his coat, and links his arms with the old man as they walk together to the dining room where some food was prepared.

‘Sorry Alfie, I didn’t have time to bake biscuits again because Tim finished all of it yesterday’ Jason snarks as he puts down a plate of biscuits and sandwiches, while raising an eyebrow to Tim ‘Sandwiches are of course with some of that chicken spread recipe you taught me.’

‘Hey! You said there were extra biscuits and I saw that other container, unless…’ Tim fires back and with a dramatic gasp he exclaims ‘You ate the other container thinking I wasn’t going to finish it? Haha you underestimate the power of Alfred’s recipes and your skill!’

Jason’s ears start to turn red and hastily says ‘Well next time I’ll bake more then, so for now these biscuits from Marks & Spencer are as British as it gets, sorry Alfie.’

Alfred softly chuckles, ‘It’s quite alright my boys, I am quite partial to these once in a while. It is always quite refreshing to see you two so happy and relaxed. The most relaxed I’ve seen Master Bruce is him reading old case files for leisure, I’ve nearly had to remind him that we have a library for a reason and that those case files are not in any way relaxing.’

Just then the kettle starts to whistle and Jason goes back into the kitchen to prepare the tea and promptly returns. ‘So have you heard from Cass recently? It seems like she really likes her new girlfriend.’

‘Oh yes, Mistress Cassandra sent me a letter quite recently. Her new paramour has inspired her to take her language classes with more vigour’ Alfred replies.

‘Yes and it’s actually great that she and Steph are still great friends’ Tim adds, ‘I was kinda sad to hear when they broke up but they had their reasons. What I’m surprised with is that Damian finally asked Sofia out. That kid pined so hard for her.’

‘Sofia is the new Wondergirl right?’ Jason asks as he begins pouring out the tea.

‘Yes, he’s been pining for her ever since Diana introduced her about two years ago’

‘Ah yes, I remember Master Damian comparing her flying to certain avian creatures in his poems to no success’ Alfred mirthfully chuckles as he takes a sip of his tea. ‘I should say this tea is indeed exquisite it’s very different to what we usually have in British cupboards.’

‘Not to worry Alf, we already have a tin or two for you here’ Jason answers as he takes a bite out of a sandwich.

‘Why thank you both of you, I think I shall enjoy these on some afternoons at the Manor’ Alfred smiles, ‘Now I don’t want to be the gossip here but I believe Master Bruce has gotten back together with Ms. Kyle.’

‘Selina?! No way, after that disastrous non wedding…’ Jason says as his eyes widen.

‘Well those two were always on and off even when Dick was still in the scaly panties.’ Tim reasons. ‘Besides, what is he up to now? I know last time he called me he was trying to be am influencer.’

‘Oh yeah, he was asking you which pictures were the best ones to post to, and I quote, get more followers.’ Jason laughs. ‘I told him he can just take pictures of his a—animals at the Manor.’ Noticing the raised eyebrow he got from the old man, Jason shrugged and sheepishly offered a smile.

‘Yes, I believe Master Richard did explain to me what exactly an influencer was and I told him his tike was better spent on doing something productive rather than trying to impress other people. He’s recently opened a gym that trains young gymnasts. Of course he still does his nightly activities along with everybody else.’

Jason whistles and Tim replies, ‘No wonder Dick backed off so quickly with that idea. We’ll be sending out the invitations for thanksgiving soon too.’

‘Ah yes, I’ll come by once again after I’ve returned and make sure that Master Bruce has time to prepare. I take it you’ll be mailing Ms. Gordon’s letter to her as usual?’

‘Yes, we’ll be holding it here. It’s about time we actually gathered all together again, that’s why we’re sending it out early so nobody has an excuse that they’re busy’ Jason says with a huff. 

Tim pats his husbands arms, ‘There, there, they’ll be able to taste all your creations and with Alfred’s recipe book you’ll be more than golden’

Alfred laughs and the three continue to talk about different things that has happened after they last met. When the tea and biscuits were finished and cleaned up they sat down in the living room showing Alfred pictures and videos of their recent trips and Alfred can’t help but tear up a little as the two bicker back and forth as they recount their adventures from their last trip. 

‘Hey Alfie, you wanna stay over for dinner? We know this place that serves some amazing curry. Figured that you’ll appreciate it and compare it to your recipe.’ Jason asks as they were putting away the pictures.

‘Yeah and if it’s late we can set up the gust room for you, then we can drive you to the airport after breakfast?’ Tim asks hopefully.

‘I’d thought of staying at the small hotel near the airport, but I find your suggestion to be more lovely. Thank you for having me Tim and Jason.’ Alfred warmly smiles.

‘No prob Alf, you’re always welcome here.’ Jason says and goes to hug the older man.

‘Yeah, after all that’s what family is for.’ Tim adds as he joins the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
